Hallo Papi!
by Otspock
Summary: Did you know that Snape had a daughter who is JUST LIKE HIM!
1. Introducing Severinn Thompson

Following the directions that had been included in the letter sent to the orphanage in which she had been staying, Severinn walked through the barrier between platforms 9 and 10 to arrive on platform 9 ¾, where the Hogwarts Express gleamed in the rare ray of sunshine.

All around, parents and children rushed about greeting friends, frantically giving advice and boarding the red locomotive. Severinn immediately headed towards the last carriage in order to give up her luggage, only to find out that there was no extra compartment for that purpose. Seeing that the last compartment was empty though, she set her heavy trunk under the seat and her little knickknacks on the seat beside her. Throughout the first half an hour, students wandered in and out of her compartment, none of the staying long except to ask her who she was. The answer was always the same: "6th year." Then three other 6th years, two boys and a girl decided to stay.

The first boy plopped himself down onto the seat across from her and introduced himself and his friends. "My name is Harry Potter, this is Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger."

Severinn looked at him with a strange look on her face. "I am Severinn Thompson, new student from America."

"Which state?" Hermione asked.

"California, pretty much in the desert."

"Why did you come to Hogwarts then?" The boy who had been introduced as Ron exclaimed disbelievingly. "California is supposed to be wonderful!"

"My mother died." And more, she was not willing to tell.

"Which house do you think you will be put in?" Hermione asked to change the subject. Rinn gave her a small smile for her efforts.

"I am pretty sure that I will be in Slytherin, my mother told me all about Hogwarts and my father was in it."

All three looked surprised. "Why did they . . ." Ron began before Hermione elbowed him in the ribs to be quiet. Now Rinn really had to smile.

"So what house are you three in?"

"Gryffindor." Harry answered with hint of pride.

"Well, congratulations, other than Slytherin that is supposed to be the best house from what she told me. She herself however, was in Huffelpuff."

"But you still think you will be sorted into Slytherin?" Ron asked in surprise.

"Yes, you see, my father was a Slytherin and I was always told that I am just like him." Rinn answered and silence fell onto them for a few minutes.

Suddenly, the door to the compartment opened and a tall boy with silvery white hair and pale features stepped in, accompanied by two, even taller, stockier boys who looked to be as dumb as mud.

"Ah, Potter, Weasley and Granger. Have you found another mudblood to join your crew?" The boy, who she judged to be about her own age, studied her intensely while she did likewise. "But no, her eyes are too calculating and full of knowledge. Fair lady, I am Draco Malfoy. Behind me are Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle. I invite you to grace us with your fair presence in our compartment." The trio was surprised that Malfoy could prove to be civilized. They swung their gazes to Severinn to see how she would react.

"I am Severinn Thompson." Why did everyone look startled at her name? "I thank you for your kind invitation, but we will be arriving at Hogwarts soon. I am sure, however that I will see you again once we are there." She told him politely.

Disappointment flickered in his eyes, but he nodded to her courtly, sneered at Harry, Ron and Hermione and left the compartment.

Rinn stood behind the first years, waiting to be sorted. All who saw her were startled that a 6th year would stand among the newbies. When her name was called out though, everyone leaned forward in surprise.

"Severinn Thompson!" Cool, with her head held high, she walked up to the stool, sat down and McGonagall place the sorting hat on her head.

"Ahh, you are an easy job. Cunning, intelligence, beauty and courage, good combination for . . ."

"Slytherin!" Rinn stood up gracefully and sat down at the first available seat at the Slytherin table. The sorting continued and finally food appeared so that the students could eat. Severinn was halfway through her fish sticks when someone cleared their throat behind her. Setting her utensils down onto her still halfway full plate, Rinn turned to find Malfoy behind her, his two goons to his immediate left and right.

"Good evening, Draco." She said politely. "What might I do for you?" Draco's cheeks turned a slight shade of pink before he asked:

"Would you do me the honor of allowing me to escort you to our common room after dinner?" Rinn was quite frankly surprised.

"Thank you, I would appreciate that. Please, don't bring your two friends though. It is not as if we need supervision." Now Crabbe and Goyle turned red and abruptly turned away, Goyle looking as though he would like to have hit her.

"They didn't like that." Draco muttered.

"Who cares? It is not as though they had asked me to accompany them and I don't feel like being followed the whole time." She answered curtly. Draco smiled slightly.

From the long table in the front of the Great Hall, two coal black eyes followed the dark haired girl and the pale blond boy at her side as they left the Great Hall.

He had watched the girl throughout dinner and had come to the conclusion that she was a typical Slytherin. Cool, calm, collected, he couldn't wait to see her in action during class.

This girl interested him, even though he couldn't say why. She reminded him greatly of Maristha Thompson, an old acquaintance. It was no wonder though, since Severinn was her daughter.

Her name did disconcert him though.

Rinn breathed in deeply as she entered the potions classroom with Draco. She felt as though in heaven with the smells of herbs assaulting her nose. Just like her father, potion making was her favorite hobby.

"Crabbe," Draco told the boy on his other side. "Go find somewhere else to sit, this seat is taken." Rinn looked at the other boy to see a flash of anger in his eyes.

"No, that's okay, Draco. This is Crabbe's seat. I'll sit somewhere else." Rinn said, looking around the room. To her surprise, she saw the seat next to Harry Potter unoccupied. "See you later." She said to Draco and walked over to the table where the Gryffindor sat.

Harry looked up in surprise as she approached his table.

"Are you alone?" she asked him.

"Yes, surprisingly I was able to get an 'Outstanding' in my potions OWL, while Hermione and Ron weren't. How I managed that is beyond me though." He said with a smile.

"Would you mind being my partner this year?" she asked him. Harry was startled and looked over at Draco who stared at them, fuming.

"Sure." They both got out their ingredients, knives, cauldrons and note books. For some reason, Professor Snape was late this day. "How do you like being in Slytherin so far?" Harry asked. "Are they treating you decently?"

"Oh ya." Severinn answered. "There are of course, a couple of bitches in my 6th year dormitory, but that is nothing I can't deal with."

"Let me guess, Pansy Parkinson?" They grinned at each other just as Snape stormed into the room.

"There is nothing to grin about in my classroom." He said sharply. Harry's smile immediately faded, but the one adorning Rinn's just grew wider. "Today we will be working on the dreamless sleep potion. The instructions are on the blackboard. Since you all made it into advanced potions, I assume that you all will have perfected this potion within the next two hours. Please Begin."

"So Harry." Rinn began. "How has it been in Gryffindor so far this year?" All the while as she spoke, her long, slender hands maneuvered her knife expertly, slicing first the sassafras root and then mincing Dragon's Sword.

Harry, just as quick with his own herbs, replied: "Oh, nothing unusual. Fred and George turned a couple of first years into canaries, Hermione spent the evening reading our new transfiguration book and Ron got into an argument with Seamus over their favorite Quidditch team." Harry shrugged as he poured the Sassafras root, Dragon's Sword and pickled frog legs into the boiling water of his cauldron.

"That sounds great!" Rinn said while stirring her potion. "I will have to come visit one of these days."

Harry looked at here in surprise. "You are welcome by me anytime. There might be a few problems with the others, but they'll come around."

"Mr. Potter! This is a potions class, not a chat room! Snape said angrily, towering over their table. The Slytherin girl promptly burst out laughing.

"Ms. Thompson, might I ask what you find so funny?" Snape spat out furiously.

"Chat room!" She choked out and broke out in a fresh gale of laughter. "I didn't know wizards had the Internet." Now Snape's features twisted in confusion, while Harry lifted his eyebrow in surprise and likewise broke out in laughter.

"Detention, for both of you!" Was all the angry professor was able to say in edgewise before going into his office behind the potions classroom.


	2. Draco and Potions

The next morning, Rinn was very conscious of her father's eyes resting on her throughout breakfast. Smiling, she waved to him and turned to Draco who sat beside her.

"Who are you staring at?" he asked. "Professor Snape?"

"Yes." She answered cheerily. Draco stared at her incredulously.

"Why would you want to do that?" Rinn just sent a Mona Lisa smile his way. "Okay, I know when to give up." He said and they turned to the porridge and toast that had appeared before them.

After breakfast, Severinn felt her father's presence behind her.

"Ms. Thompson, I would like to speak with you." He said and turned away, stalking to the doors of the Great Hall. Draco turned to his friend with a look of horrified surprise. Rinn winked at him and followed her father.

Down in the dungeons, Snape paused before a portrait and whispered a password while covering the portrait's theme so that Severinn would not be able to find her way back . . . or so he thought.

The room which she entered was very different from his office. The walls were a dark green and the atmosphere gave off an air of comfort rather than intimidation. Two cozy chairs were positioned before a gigantic fireplace and a table stood in a corner under a gigantic hanging candle. The two high-backed chairs facing it did nothing to hide the stacks of books and parchment on it.

"Sit." Snape ordered which Severinn did only too willingly. "Now that I have had a chance to gather my wits about me," began Snape "I want to know what exactly you are doing here at Hogwarts."

Severinn looked at him earnestly before beginning her tale. "Two weeks ago, death eaters were sent to my mother as she was British. Voldemort is trying to recruit new followers from different lands who might have different knowledge from what we know. As mother and I lived in California, Voldemort figured she would be perfect to begin recruiting. I am sure you would know why, Mom never did tell me anything about your time outside of Hogwarts." This was met by another frown accompanied by a dangerous glitter in his eyes. "Anyway, Mom refused and in retaliation, she was eradicated in order not to spread the news of Voldemort in the USA. Luckily for me, they did not know I had come home for the weekend and so did not try to kill me as well. I knew that I did not stand a chance against them alone and as my mother was dead, I decided to seek out the father I had never known and here I am!" She concluded with an air of "Tada!" Snape sat a few minutes in deep thought.

"You have told no one of your relationship to me?"

"Nope. I'm not stupid, you know. I know it can compromise your position if Voldemort knew you had a daughter." Snape raised an elegant eyebrow. "Hey!" She said and raised her hands in emphasis. "When I do a check on someone, I do it thoroughly." Snape sighed. This father business was going to take some getting used to.

Friday came around quickly and Rinn found herself quickly striding through the corridors on the way to the Gryffindor tower. It was time to meet Ron, Harry and Hermione for her first DA meeting.

She had only been chatting with the Pink Lady a few minutes, when the portrait swung open and Harry & Co., along with a few others, left the tower.

"Severinn?" Hermione exclaimed.

"Rinn!" Harry said delighted. "So glad you could make it! Come and we will show you where the DA meetings take place." Rinn did not miss the strange look that Ron threw his way.

As they entered the Room of Requirement (Rinn did have to admit her astonishment at this part of Hogwarts. She also noted the smiles of Hermione and Ron with little mirth) they saw that half of the members from the other houses were already there.

At first, no one noticed Rinn, for they were all asking excitedly what that day's lesson would hold, until Ernie McMillan asked rudely: "What is a Slytherin doing here?"

"Severinn has been invited by myself." Harry said quickly before she was able to fire back a retort.

"But Harry," Seamus protested. "She's a Slytherin! She is so much so, she even reminds us strongly of Professor Snape!"

At this, Harry chuckled. "I never knew that you found Snape attractive, Seamus!" Seamus spluttered and looked at Harry indignantly. "So, let us begin, shall we?" Harry said, walking to the front of the room where his habitual pillow sat on the floor. Gesturing to an extra one at his side, he said: "Please, have a seat Severinn." A flash of anger crossed Ron's faces for a moment, before taking a seat on the pillow on Rinn's other side. "So," Harry began "we have decided, that today's would be a theoretical lesson, for we are going to begin Animagus training."

An excited murmur ran through the occupants of the room. Ron and Hermione smiled proudly before Hermione spoke up. "We will not only be practicing this though, a lot of the mental practice will have to be done on your own free time," Half of the students sitting upon the pillows groaned (mostly of them boys of course) while the other half wriggled in anticipation.

"Now," Harry continued "one impression that you must get rid of, is that becoming an Animagus is easy. The training takes years of practice lots of mental concentration. Another factor is depending on magical strength. Each person will progress differently."

"Well, we know who will be the first to succeed." Someone whispered.

"You don't know that." Ron replied. "A lot matters on the person's talent for interaction with beasts, but everyone does have the ability to become an Animagus."

"Ok, understood." Severinn spoke up. "What is the main thing we should concentrate on in between meetings?"

Harry smiled at her, but addressed the whole room. "Meditation. Animagi takes, as I said, great mental strength, so we need to learn to be able to block out outside influences." With this introduction, Harry spent the rest of their meeting showing them the right beginner's stance and how they could wipe their mind free of thoughts.

After the meeting, Rinn and Harry made their way together toward the dungeons for their detention.

"So, what is your relation to the old bat?" Harry asked.

"What do you mean?" Rinn asked, avoiding having to answer.

"Despite what I said to Seamus, it is obvious that you are either a daughter, which I find hard to picture (but know is a possibility), or a niece. You are definitely a close relative."

"Promise not to tell?"

"Of course. You can trust me with anything." Harry said seriously.

"I am the daughter he hadn't known he had."

"Did you come here to meet him, or because of Voldemort?"

"Both." She answered, but didn't explain any further and Harry had enough in his own past not to ask. Soon afterwards, they entered the potion master's classroom.

"Ah, on time for once in your life, Potter?" Snape snarled.

"Yes, sir. With the right influence, anything is possible and miracles do occur." Harry answered with a straight face.

"Go scrub those cauldrons." Snape said menacingly. "Both of you!" Without another word, the two students made their way toward the sink where cauldrons were stacked ceiling high on the counters and on the floor, all of them burned and crusted. In the sink itself, was a bottle of soap and two scrub brushes. They got to work.

An hour later, Rinn dared to state her question: "Severus, mother said you were an Animagus. What shape do you take?"

Snape's head shot up to glare at his daughter. "I warned you . . .

"Oh, don't worry about Harry, he already knows, guessed correctly, he did."

"Oh, and that makes it all right." Her father answered sarcastically.

"Don't worry, sir. I won't say a word." Snape rolled his eyes, but didn't retaliate.

"So, Severus, aren't you going to answer my question?" Severinn said, not to be distracted.

"You may have inherited my looks, but your mother's habit of being annoying was unfortunately also transferred."

"You are just as evasive and annoying as mother warned me." Rinn stated, never pausing in her scrubbing. Harry just listened in amusement.

"All right, all right! My form is (Potter, if you ever breathe a word about this I'll kill you)" Harry snorted at this muttering something about registration "a clown fish."

"A clown fish?" Rinn and Harry said incredulously and Rinn began laughing.

"Good form." Harry said to Snape's surprise. "Small, unnoticeable, and quick to travel as long as there are waterways." Snape barely nodded in acknowledgement, which the boy couldn't see as he scrubbed the cauldrons.

It soon became normal to find Severinn in the company of Harry Potter and Co.. Often though, the two could be found working alone in the library or talking quietly on the Quidditch pitch. So it was no surprise to Harry's friends, when he went over to the Slytherin table one day at lunch. There he found Severinn chatting with Draco Malfoy while pausing once in a while to eat a spoon full of soup.

"May I join you?" Harry asked them and pointed to the empty chair next to Severinn. Draco looked positively shocked, whereas Severinn just smiled and nodded as she had just put soup in her mouth. Swallowing she said:

"Harry! How are you doing? I haven't seen you in ages!"

"I know." He replied. "Two hours seems like decades, doesn't it?" They both shared a smile, leaving all the others, especially Draco, feeling left out. "Malfoy, I trust you are well." Harry then inquired politely. At this, Draco started in surprise.

"Yes, Potter, and you?"

"Very well, great in fact." Turning to Rinn he said: "Rinn, Hogsmeade weekend is coming up and I would be delighted if you would accompany me."

Draco's eyes narrowed in anger, while Rinn's lips curved upward in a small smile. "I would be delighted to go with you Harry." She said. The rest of dinner was spent in laughter, Rinn coaxing Draco into the conversation. By the time they went back to their dormitories, Draco had even told a joke, much to the shock of one Harry Potter.


	3. Hand the man a cigar

"I hear you are going to Hogsmeade with Potter this weekend." Severinn's head shot up as she stared at Snape in surprise.

"How do you know about that?" She said, her hands never missing a turn in the potion she was making.

"All of Hogwarts knows about it. You and Potter are creating quite a stir. It has never been heard of before, a Gryffindor going out with a Slytherin."

"We are not dating!" Severinn exclaimed indignantly.

"Oh and what do you call it?'

"Going for some fun with friends."

I didn't see Granger or Weasley with him as he asked you." It was fun for Snape to watch his daughter's cheeks turn pink.

"They were eating!"

"So was he." What more could she say in protest?

"What are you making?"

"Wolfs Bane."

"Wolfs Bane?" Severinn said, her eyesbrows raised in skepticism.

"Yes. Not that it is any of your business, but an old school college of mine is a werewolf."

"Remus Lupin?"

"How did you know that?" Severus said in surprise. "No, don't answer that. Potter, am I correct?"

"No, Draco. Have you already forgotten that you announced the Professor's condition to the whole student body?" Rinn held back a laugh as she watched her father's ears turn a slight shade of pink.

"Insolent brat." He muttered and blew out the flame under his cauldron.

The sun shone brightly that Saturday and its rays falling across his face woke Harry up that morning. Blurry-eyed, Harry felt for his glasses and finding them, he put them on. Glancing at his watch, he discovered that he had woken up an hour and a half too early. "Perfect day for a bit of flying he thought.

Dressing silently, Harry then made his way down the stairs, through the portrait, down the halls and out to the Quidditch pitch. Broom resting over his shoulders, he strode over the green grass, revering the feeling of the dew trickling between his toes. (Harry's secret passion is flying barefoot, don't ask me why, I have never claimed to understand the way a male's mind works).

"Hey Potter! What are you doing up so early?" Harry swiveled around quickly to find Draco coming onto the pitch behind him. Unlike Harry, who wore very little, Draco had dawned his team robes.

"I had the need to feel the wind beneath me. "Harry replied easily. "What brings you out here instead of staying in warmth?"

"The same. Being around those two clogs is starting to really bite and the atmosphere in the dungeons is so thick you could cut it with a knife." Draco said sullenly.

"Two clogs? You mean Crabbe and Goyle?"

"I certainly do not mean Severinn and Blaise!"

"I figured." A silence settled upon them. Not quite unsettling, but also not companionable. "Say, Draco, what would you say to a game of one on one?"

"You're on."

The entire Great Hall seemed to look up, startled, as two boys entered. The two boys were as different as night and day. One short and dark while the other tall and light. Yet both surprised the student body as they were seen together, laughing at some private joke.

"I am delighted to see that Mr. Potter and his colleague Mr. Malfoy decided to join us." Professor Dumbledore said as he stood before his traditional seat. "Now, if you two would sit, I will make my announcement." Both boys, with stiff shoulders and straight backs, walked to their respective houses and began filling their plates with breakfast. "As you all know, this Saturday a trip to Hogsmeade has been planned. No, I have not decided to cancel it. I wanted to warn you that this will be the last weekend before Christmas and it should be taken advantage of. For this year, we are restarting the Hogwarts tradition of an annual Yule Ball."

Harry looked up sharply at Draco and, while glaring fiercely, shook his head in the negative. In reply, Draco just raised an elegant eyebrow and smirked.

Around him, Harry's friends watched this exchange and were puzzled as to its meaning. Lately, Harry had become more and more quiet, his words having hidden meanings and his actions, especially where a certain Slytherin was concerned, were noteworthy, as they became more and more thought-out. Hermione decided that Harry was growing up, while Ron insisted, there was something more to it. Come on! Arguing and making peace with his fiercest rival over a Slytherin!


	4. Outings

The sun shone for the first time in months that warm day in December. The little town of Hogsmead was alight with the laughter of students who rejoiced in the opportunity to escape schoolwork, if only for a day. Walking along a laid-off road (which runs alongside the Shrieking Shack and heads off to the west after leaving the town limits), a young man and woman (they wouldn't have you describe them any other way) were talking quietly side by side.

"Why do they call it the 'Shrieking Shack'?" Severinn asked Harry as they passed by. "Well, about 20 years ago, for a period of seven years, long, loud howls and snarls could be heard once a month. Of course, the last known incident lays decades back, but the villagers who remember this time still fear this abode. Hence the reason why this road is deserted."

"Remus Lupin?"

"Yes. I am glad that you caught on so quickly."

"I would have to have been very dense not to." She replied. "You gave me enough clues."

"Well, some people would have to have been told quite bluntly."

"Ron?" Harry nodded in affirmation. "Harry, I have enjoyed our day."

Harry started in surprise. "We have only been here an hour!"

"Would you like to go to the Hogshead then?"

"Sure. I am really quite hungry." Harry said and winked.

The rest of the day was the best Harry had had in years. They laughed and joked, their conversation rarely turning serious. It did however, in Zonko's Joke Shop when Harry asked Rinn to go to the Yule Ball with him. Of course she said yes.

It was finally the night of the Yule Ball and all but the Gryffindor 6th year boys were waiting in joyful anticipation. Of course, they would be joining the rest of the school in these sentiments, if it weren't for the messy black-haired young man pacing nervously back and forth in the room all five shared.

"Come on Harry." Ron pleaded. "Put your robes on and let's go join the girls. You have to pick Severinn up."

"Yes." Sean agreed slyly. "Who knows what she would do if you were late." These were the magic words and Harry shot over to where his dress robes hung and quickly put them on, checked in the mirror and opened the door to their dorms.

"Oh, Harry?" Ron said, suppressing a laugh. Harry turned back.

"Your shoes." Neville said and they all burst into laughter.

Harry went at a fast pace as he made his way into the bowels of the dungeons. Thankfully he had been to the slytherin common rooms once before (remember: Polyjuice and Christmas Break) and so did not irr on his way and made it on time. Then his only problem was the password. Seeing the snakes which were predominantly a part of the painting, Harry decided to see if he could still speak parseltongue. "Excuse me." The snakes showed no sign of hearing or understanding. "I must have spoken english. Let's try it again." :Can you understand me?: With a hiss, the snakes came alive and stared at him with glittering eyes.

:Who are you to disturb our slumber?:

:My name is Harry Potter . I am here to pick up Ms. Snape. Might I be allowed in?:

:Young Speaker, you are always welcome in the Lair of Serpents.: The largest of the three hissed and the portrait swung open. There were few in the common room at that time other than first and second year students. It seemed that, unlike the Gryffindors, Slytherins spend an obscene amount of time in grooming themselves before a party. As he entered the room, its few occupants stared at Harry quietly, as though in shock that the bravest Gryffindor had left his tower to venture into the dark dungeons. Suddenly the subdued, but excited chatter coming from a corridor to the left signaled the arrival of Draco Malfoy and his pose.

"Potter!" He spat when he caught sight of their uninvited guest. "How did you get in here?"

"Why, Malfoy," Harry replied "didn't I ever tell you that the hat wanted to put me in slytherin?" Ignoring his red face and the spluttering of his companions, the Gryffindor turned to on of the first year girls.

"Your name is Sheila, isn't it?" He asked kindly. Hesitantly, she nodded. "Could you go to the girls' dormitory and inquire as to whether Ms. Snape is ready to go yet?" The girl nodded and went to the right to where Harry assumed the dormitories to be. While he waited, Harry was hard put to ignore the crowd of Slytherins who were standing there, watching him. It was difficult for him to meet and hold Malfoy's gaze until a throat was cleared behind him.


End file.
